<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sabotage! by JediDryad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241951">Sabotage!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad'>JediDryad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Or Is It?, Semi-Public Sex, Ship Repairs, expertise needed, february fluff, flirty mechanics, romantic games of the fun variety, sneaky smut, unspoken attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a whim, Mara agrees to consult on repairing the hyperdrive on Luke's X-Wing.<br/>X-Wings are compact, and their access areas are cozy to say the least, and the issues with the ship may not be what Mara expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sabotage!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whether it was due to the length of time since she’d seen Skywalker or the uncomfortably sensual dreams he’d been featuring in lately, Mara was thoroughly surprised by the intensity of her reaction to seeing an unmistakable X Wing in a small alcove across the multidock hanger. She stopped and took a long look before making her way across the busy space.</p>
<p>As she crossed the platform, she confirmed the ID tag on the ship. AA-589: the unexpectedly humble preferred mode of transport of the Republic’s prized Jedi Master. She supposed it shouldn’t be too surprising to be on planet at the same time as Skywalker. Coruscant had long been one of the busiest travel hubs in the galaxy. Still, it raised the hair on the back of her arms to think about where she might randomly run into him, and how she might react then.</p>
<p>Then she noticed the open panels along the side of the ship, revealing the wiring and mechanisms beneath. Drawing closer, she heard noises that sounded remarkably human coming from within the ship’s undercarriage.</p>
<p>After a particularly harsh sounding exclamation, in a language she did not recognize, Mara stepped right up to  the access panel. She knew the voice.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t want the holosludge to hear you using that kind of language, Skywalker.”</p>
<p>She kept her voice loud and firm.</p>
<p> There was a momentary pause, and then a hydrospanner slid her way, and a face appeared from behind it: Luke’s face, dotted with sweat and engine grease. With a grimace, he wiped dark viscous fluid from around his left eye.</p>
<p>“Do you think they understand Jawa?”</p>
<p>“Probably not, but they’ll know it was not a love poem.”</p>
<p>He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Hello Mara. You’re a pleasant surprise.”</p>
<p>“More pleasant than a shot of drive lubricant in the eye I assume.”</p>
<p>“Without a doubt.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you did your own maintenance on this thing.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes I like to. It takes my mind off things.”</p>
<p>She nodded knowing full well there were quite a number of things Luke Skywalker might wish to be distracted from, and she was certain she could see a hint of sadness behind his smile and a wistful wave rolled out from his sense in the Force.</p>
<p>They were both silent long enough for it to start to feel a bit uncomfortable when Skywalker spoke up again.</p>
<p>“Hey, you were a hyperdrive mechanic right? Maybe you could take a look at this thing. I’m having trouble with the motivator.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. It’s been years, I’m sure the technology’s changed…” </p>
<p>She stopped speaking and took a closer look at the aging  X Wing. She noted the digits in the model number and, when she glanced down, she saw Luke’s eyebrows raised in anticipation of her realizing just how old his ship was.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s take a look.”</p>
<p>She ducked under the S foils and followed him up the cargo ramp into the internal system area behind it.</p>
<p>It was a tight squeeze with no headroom and not much room for anything else either. The two of them had to angle themselves slightly to fit in the space.</p>
<p>“So what kind of issues are you having?”</p>
<p>She surveyed the systems in front of her as Luke described a strange set of occurrences that she’d never heard of before and that did not seem possible from what she could remember of the functionality of X wing hyperdrives.</p>
<p>She asked a number of questions, but his answers did not enlighten her much. Then she noticed a couple of key components seemed to be installed backwards. That was definitely a problem, but there was no way that problem would create the situation Luke was describing. He wouldn’t be able to jump to hyperspace at all. There was also no way that issue could happen suddenly or accidentally.</p>
<p>Was someone sabotaging his ship, or...</p>
<p>Mara glanced sidelong at the man next to her, so close they were basically leaning against one another. She’d been trying not to react to being that close to Luke, but as he spun his story, she started to notice that he seemed to be finding reasons to touch her: to brush his hand against hers, to reach across her body and breathe in her ear. </p>
<p>Was he trying what she thought he was trying? Had he had the same dreams she had?</p>
<p>“Skywalker.” She kept her voice scolding.  “There is nothing wrong with this ship - except for your coolant hose, which is hanging loose here. Since you would have been vaporized instantly if that happened in flight, I assume this happened on planet - probably just after you put these two components together wrong.</p>
<p>Exasperated,  she rolled to the right and stretched across his body, leaning in as she re-installed the motivator components correctly and secured the hose back in place with a cinch clip. She made no attempt to keep her weight off of him, instead pressing her body into his and biting her lip to keep from reacting.  Luke was very still under her, his breathing shallow.  She could sense him fighting to maintain control and she smiled.</p>
<p>Then she placed her hands on either side of his shoulders and pulled herself even with his face. They were pressed tightly together as she straddled him in the enclosed space.</p>
<p>“Was this your actual goal?”</p>
<p>Luke stared at her for a moment, a guilty look on his face as his cheeks grew red. He’d been caught. Then she knew he noticed she hadn’t moved. He traced his lips with his tongue as he regarded her with an expression unlike any she’d see on his face before. It sent a tingle from her head to her toes.</p>
<p>“Only in my wildest dreams.”</p>
<p>Luke’s low voice was huskier than usual and she smirked at his words.</p>
<p>“You need some wilder dreams then, because this just required an invitation.”</p>
<p>Her lips captured his and his hands slid around her back and under her shirt tracing their way up  her body as she opened her mouth to him and sank into the scent and feel of Luke Skywalker’s tongue tasting hers as his body overwhelmed her. He felt like her dreams. He smelled like her dreams. It was easy to fall into the rightness of being here with him and forget where they were and what they had been doing. </p>
<p>Luke dragged her shirt off her head, smacking his hand against the engine in the process. Undeterred, he made short work of her underbra, and suddenly his fingers were brushing across her nipples, the rough texture of his calluses sensitizing them instantly.</p>
<p>She let out a moan that resembled his name and he flipped them over in the tight space as he swallowed her cry with another kiss.</p>
<p>Mara tangled her fingers in his hair as he mouthed his way down her body, attending to both nipples before raining kisses around her navel and drifting lower. The breeze that rushed across her body as Luke quickly removed her pants and boots reminded her that this was a public hanger. They were hidden from casual onlookers, but not a determined observer. Then Luke suckled at her mound and his tongue found her clit and Mara realized she didn’t care. She didn’t care who saw him with his head buried between her legs making her writhe with pleasure. She didn’t care if they broadcast it at 2100. All she needed in the galaxy was for Luke to not stop whatever he was doing with his tongue that made her feel like every pleasure switch in her body was being turned on at once. She tightened her fingers against his scalp as she saw lights flicker behind her closed eyelids: greens and purples.</p>
<p>She was barely coherent enough to bite down on her arm as she came knowing that the screams threatening would definitely have drawn attention.</p>
<p>Luke was breathing heavily but grinning smugly when he reappeared in her line of sight.</p>
<p>“More?” he asked, a gleam in his eye.</p>
<p>“Kriff, yes.” she groaned, and he pressed in, lips dancing across hers as she tasted herself on him. The wistfulness she’d sensed in him earlier was gone, subsumed in the delightful passion  they’d found.</p>
<p>He groaned into her shoulder as he slid inside her wet heat and she tightened around him, holding him with her inner muscles as her body memorized his shape and feel.</p>
<p>Luke moaned again and started to move, slowly at first as though trying to savour every inch of their joining; and then, when Mara bit down lightly at the juncture of his neck and collarbone, something primal in him ignited and he pressed her hands to the deck and rutted into her until the pleasure exploded like a supernova in both of them, leaving them beyond conscious thought or consideration.</p>
<p>They drifted together for a little while, Luke blanketing her naked body with his fingers drifting down her left arm as he pillowed his head on her right shoulder and dropped kisses lightly next to her breast.</p>
<p>She watched him in a pleasure-drunk haze as she realized there were streaks of grease across her wrists and abdomen, and Luke’s arms and back were similarly marked.</p>
<p>“We need a shower, Farmboy, “ she licked her lips and caught his eye, “Your place or mine?”</p>
<p>His kiss was hot and possessive, full of promise.</p>
<p>“Mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>